Zero's Secret
by Inori Pelagski
Summary: Zero goes missing one day during class, and Yuki being Yuki goes after him to find him. But who would have guessed that he would be found in the music room, singing a song that sounds like it's about Yuki? ZeroxYuki


**Okay, this is my first Vampire Knight Fanfic, but not my first ever fanfic. In the beginning of this story of mine, the plot is set after the first volume, when Yuki finds out Zero is a vampire. It's set before when Shizuka comes to the academy, and I may or may not have her show up in my story.**

**That was just to explain the timeline a little better, hope I didn't confuse you guys too much. POV's will generally be in either Zero's or Yuki's Point of View (Hence POV), but that may or may not change in the future.**

**Okay, there will be no theme today, but there might be next time. I don't own **_**Vampire Knight**_** or any music mentioned, they belong to their respective owners. OC's are mine though!**

Reading

_Singing(male)_

**Yuki**

"Yori, I'm worried." I whined and she laughed quietly as she gathered her books "What is it this time Yuki?" she asked with laughter in her voice, I glared at her, but my glares don't really work as well as a certain silver-headed idiot.

"It's Zero, we haven't seen him since second period." I confessed and Yori laughed under her breath again "Then why don't you go looking for him? He got permission from the teacher to leave so I doubt it's anything that you have to worry about." Yori reasoned and I nodded and bit my lip, I couldn't help myself, what if Zero's run away like he tried to before?

"Just go find him Yuki, I'll tell the teacher you had disciplinary duties. You should go, leave your stuff with me, I'll look after it for you." Yori said and took my bag and books and made a shooing gesture at me "Thanks Yori, you're the best!" I hollered as I ran off, heading for the stables first.

I ran as quickly as I could, but to no avail, Zero wasn't sleeping in White Lilly's stall like he does sometimes. I crept forward closer to Zero's favourite horse, keeping my eyes locked with hers.

Lily terrifies me, but mainly that's because no one but Zero can handle her temperament. "Hey girl, have you seen Zero?" I asked even though it felt stupid to be talking to a horse when I know she won't talk back to me. Lilly snorted and I noticed something lying on the floor of her stall.

Keeping a close eye on Lily, I bent down and quickly retrieved it. It's a notebook that's practically in tatters with Zero's name on it. Zero comes here just about every day so there's no proof that he didn't leave this here by accident yesterday. Curiosity overwhelmed me, so I flipped the old notebook open to a random page. 

Hello, hello  
Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound  
Alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have

Listen, listen  
I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give  
But it isn't, is it?  
You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have

I don't wanna be an island  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again

I don't wanna be island  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again

But 'til then  
Just my echo, my shadow  
You're my only friend and I'm

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo  
Oh my shadow, shadow

Hello, hello  
Anybody out there?

This is definitely Zero's handwriting, no other guy I know writes in a spiky cross between cursive and calligraphy. But the funny thing is, this sounds like a song. I skimmed over the page again, and noticed a date in the top right hand corner, this was written a week ago, the day before I found out that Zero's a vampire.

"Wonder why I've never seen this before." I murmured aloud as I closed the notebook and stood up "Seen what before?" A voice behind me asked, scaring me enough to throw Zero's notebook at whoever it is.

"Are you okay Yuki?" Takuma Ichijo, a member of the Night Class said frowning and passed me back the notebook without so much as glancing down at it "Oh, I'm sorry Ichijo, I didn't know you were there. You scared me." I explained with a laugh and he shrugged back at me, already smiling like he always does.

When Zero's in an unusually good mood he calls Takuma 'The Sunshine Vampire'…..I have no clue if Takuma knows that he calls him that.

"I'm not surprised, you were so wrapped up in whatever you were reading in that notebook I don't think you would have heard a train passing right beside you." Takuma replied with a quiet chuckle "Much less little ol' me coming to the stables because I left one of my mangas here last night, well, I guess I mean afternoon for us." He added and I nodded as he walked past me and picked something up from on top of one of the stalls.

"I'll be going now, see you later Yuki." Takuma said with a smile then disappeared, leaving me alone in the stables again.

I glance back down at the notebook and shrugged, figuring I'd drop it off in Zero's room. I made haste as the bell rang, signaling for the next class to start, running through the already formed crowd, pushing and shoving until I reached the day class boy's dormitory .

I paused to catch my breath, then hurried up the stairs, only to be stopped by one of the day class students, Kenji, one of Zero's friends. " Are you looking for Zero again Yuki?" Kenji asked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "Yes, actually, have you seen him?" I replied and noticed him glance down at the notebook in my hands.

"You found it? Thank god, c'mon Yuki, you'd better come with me. He's been looking for that and has been giving us shit because we didn't know where it went." Kenji explained and grabbed my sleeve, dragging me towards one of the school buildings.

"Hey wait, why is this thing so important? I found it in White Lilly's stall." I protested, digging my heels in for some answers but Kenji just kept dragging me along "If you don't know then you'd better come with me so you can see for yourself." Kenji answered, his face hidden from me by his dark dreadlocks.

I gritted my teeth and let him drag me along, then frowned when he came to a stop at the music room and let go of my sleeve finally. I could hear the sound of a band practicing inside, but I couldn't quite make out the words of the guy singing.

Kenji pulled the door open and I blinked in surprise as I could hear the band playing in full, but I was more surprised at who the singer is, Zero.

_Go!_

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

_Because you look so fine_

_And I really wanna make you mine_

_I say you look so fine _

_That I really wanna make you mine_

_Oh, 4, 5, 6, c'mon and get your kicks_

_Now you don't need that money_

_With a face like that, do ya honey_

Due to how the music room is shaped, the door to get in is at the side, so Zero hasn't noticed that I'm standing here yet, but I'm kind of glad, because my jaw's practically on the floor.

I've never heard Zero sing before, except for the birthday song on birthdays, but beyond that, I've never heard him sing. Though I do like what I hear so far.

_Big black boots_

_Long brown hair,_

_She's so sweet_

_With her get back stare_

_Well I could see,_

_You home with me,_

_But you were with another man, yeah!_

_I know we,_

_Ain't got much to say,_

_Before I let you get away, yeah!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

I waited out the instrumental because Zero had opened his eyes, but it sure sounded like the other line was about me…but I could be wrong. The guitarists are probably playing too loudly for Zero to hear me speak, no, I know they are because Zero's glancing back at them, waiting for the cue.

"How long have they been playing?" I turned to Kenji and he stared at me, disbelief all over his face "You didn't know?" he asked and I shook my head, making his eyes go wide "Wow, well, I think they're up to a month now. I thought Zero had told you damn…." Kenji trailed off as Zero started to sing again, capturing my attention and making me lose my train of thought.

_Well, so 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

_Because you look so fine_

_And I really wanna make you mine_

_I say you look so fine _

_That I really wanna make you mine_

_Oh, 4, 5, 6, c'mon and get your kicks_

_Now you don't need money_

_With a face like that do ya_

_Big black boots,_

_Long brown hair,_

_She's so sweet,_

_With her get back stare_

_Well I could see,_

_You home with me,_

_But you were with another man, yeah!_

_I know we,_

_Ain't got much to say,_

_Before I let you get away, yeah!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

I watched as Zero looked over at where Kenji and I were standing, his lilac-grey eyes locked with my brown eyes and froze, and blinked a couple times as I smile tight-lipped at him and waved.

Zero glanced down at his feet, then back up at me, then back at the guys he was playing with as if to come up with some sort of explanation and apology.

I shook my head and mouthed 'its fine, keep going. We'll talk after.' To him as the guitarists started playing louder.

Zero took a breath and started again.

_C'mon!_

_I could see,_

_You home with me,_

_But you were with another man, yeah!_

_I know we, ain't go much to say, _

_before I let you get away, yeah!_

_Uh, be my girl_

_Be my girl_

_Are you gonna be my girl?!_

_Yeah!_

As the last note faded to nothing, Zero glanced over at the guys who were coming over as he did, probably out of curiosity. As they came closer, I recognized who they are. Daniel Brown, Andrew Hampton, and Greg Cameron.

"Yuki, I…." Zero trailed off, looking apologetic as I handed him his notebook "It's fine Zero, just a bit of a surprise really. I didn't know you could sing like that." I replied and noted the look the others, including Kenji, quickly exchanged.

So all of them thought Zero had told me, how interesting. "There is one thing though, when were you going to tell me?" I asked too quietly for the others to hear because they're human, Since Zero's not, and is the closest to me, he can hear me.

"Later tonight, when the headmaster was going to have us eat with him." Zero answered and I wondered why I was angry at him, it's not like he killed anyone. But he did keep something a secret from me. Again.

"If that's everything then, I'll be going." I said and turned to leave "I never should have worried about your sorry ass." I muttered under my breath, the expression of his face told me he had heard me.

"Yuki, wait!" Zero grabbed my arm and I looked at him "I didn't mean to upset you." He murmured so that I'd be the only one to hear "Well, you did." I snapped and shook his hand off, and stalked out the door.

**Okay, I've kinda made them a little out of character in my opinion, but I did my best to keep them in character. Don't hate me please! If you guys would review, that would be great, next chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
